Taking Baby Steps
by LizzieV
Summary: A Kerry/Kim story taking place post- "The Greatest of Gifts" Major season 7 spoilers and f/f relationship*s*(that's plural)...my first attempt at ER fic so be gentle! r/r


Disclaimer:(add-on)NBC owns everything, don't it? It's not like I make money doing this. It is solely, completely, and foremost for the sheer enjoyment of my readers. "Greensleeves" is a *really* old song, lyrics by King Henry VIII, the father of my favorite English monarch, Queen Elizabeth I. Go Tudors!  
  
Author's Note: Contrary to popular belief, no, I am not British. Sorry folks (and blokes?), its just that I had just finished watching "Emma" and the accent kinda rubbed off on me, likewise with style. At least I didn't use the word "lift"…also, the title "Taking Baby Steps" was conceived before the fic fully developed so it may not fit as well. I'm keeping it for sentimental value. One more thing: Since I'm underage, but a lass of sixteen, there is no smut here. I can, though, recommend some sites if you wish…  
  
Dedication: To Wendi, wherever you are…=)  
  
Taking Baby Steps  
By Eliza  
  
It's 6:48 on a cold Chicago night; cold in temperature and in feeling. Doctor Kerry Weaver had finished her shift at County General a half-hour hence and was now comfortably accommodated at her friend Elizabeth's house (No, not Corday). She sank back into the amply padded living room chair as she awaited Elizabeth's reaction to her latest revelation.  
  
"She kissed you?!…Geez, Kerry, I didn't realize you guys were that close," was her friend's mockingly shocked reply.  
  
"We're not…I mean, we were sitting in the doctors' lounge and I asked how she liked the Christmas present I bought her. Next thing you know we're re-evaluating our entire relationship and she reaches in and kisses me." Kerry placed her head in her hands. "I knew I shouldn't have given her that damn book."  
  
"Well, did you kiss her back?" Elizabeth asked anxiously curious.  
  
"Yes. No. I don't know." Kerry replied keeping her position. Her friend paused in reflection and then continued.  
  
"What are you so afraid of, Kerry? That you might actually enjoy it? I mean it can't be the fact that it would be a relationship with a woman. You've never been one to shy away because it wasn't 'PC'." She took a moment and reached for the doctor's hands to hold, "Look, you need some enjoyment in your life or you are simply going to fall apart. Follow your heart and let her in," was Elizabeth's advice.  
  
Kerry looked up and stared into her friend's chocolate brown eyes as she contemplated her wise words. But her concentration was broken as Liz's beautiful girlfriend walked into the room.  
  
"Dinner's ready," she announced in her singsong voice. Her red locks, bound in loose curls, bounced freely as she threw the two a bright smile illuminated by her sparking blue eyes. Elizabeth and Kerry followed Wendi into the dining room. The sight that awaited them there was incredible.  
  
Elizabeth and Wendi owned a decent-sized apartment on the upper-east side. But thanks to Wendi's interior decoration skills their home was gorgeous. Comfortable, yet classy. Now Kerry stood in the archway, which led to the dining room, and admired the set-up. The six-seating oak wood dining table was spread with a beautiful tablecloth, which complimented the feast that lay above it. The doctor took a seat at one of the three places set.   
  
"What can I get you to drink, Kerry? Some wine maybe?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Wine sounds great, thank you." Kerry's gaze followed her into the kitchen. Wendi was standing in front of the counter putting the finishing touches on a tossed green salad when her partner came up behind her. Elizabeth threw her arms around Wendi's waist and squeezed lightly. They swayed back and forth and seemed to chatter about something unimportant while laughing.   
  
Kerry couldn't help but stare at the two and wonder. She put herself in their position and smiled. She realized then that Kim was whom she needed to talk to. Wendi pecked Liz on the cheek as she resistantly broke away from her embrace. She picked up the salad bowl and proceeded out of the kitchen catching Kerry's gaze and winking.  
  
All three began their dinner and fell into pleasant conversation.  
  
"I absolutely love your turtleneck, Kerry. Green really suits you," Wendi commented addressing the doctor's attire.  
  
"Thank you," Kerry replied wiping her mouth with a cloth napkin and reaching for her wine glass.  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Kerry pulled the collar of her trench coat up and stuffed her semi-numb hands into the jacket's pockets. Even though the contents of three glasses of red wine warmed her insides, the bitter-cold wind nipped at her face and whatever else it could reach. It didn't seem to bother her all that much though.   
  
She had finished dinner with her friends about twenty minutes earlier and had been walking up and down the street ever since. Just thinking.  
  
Questions and situations ran through her mind non-stop. She knew only one solution, the only way her mind could rest. Kim. She needed to see Kim. She hailed a cab.  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
As she neared apartment 5B Kerry heard a sweet sound softly reach her ears. It resembled a tune from that of a guitar and she briefly wondered who had their radio on a bit too loud…  
  
She stopped, for she had met her destination. There she stood before the door which would now act as the portal to her future; whether filled with happiness or despair was to be left to fate…and Kim.   
  
Kim. Kerry sighed slowly as she relished the thought of having passed up bliss twice before. She could only hope opportunity had not been lost forever…  
  
Taking one last deep breath, she knocked. The music stopped and so did her heart. The doctor could not believe how bloody nervous she was. Soon the door was open, Kerry reasoned after a look through the peephole, to reveal the source of her night's angst.  
  
Doctor Kim Legaspi was dressed in a satin night robe the color of crème, her golden tresses dancing across her shoulders. She spoke.  
  
"Kerry. What are you doing here? I have to admit you are the last person I expected to see tonight," Kim said leaning against the doorjamb, her arms folded across her waist.  
  
"Hi Kim. Well, I was just in the neighborhood and thought…" she trailed off looking at her feet to avoid staring at the beautiful figure in front of her.  
  
"Right," Kim replied not believing a word and biting on her lower lip in hesitation, "Why don't you come in? You look cold."  
  
Kerry entered the apartment instantly feeling the rise of temperature resulting from the escape from the chilly corridor. Kerry began to shed her overcoat and Kim was there to place it on a nearby coat hook.  
  
She took a brief look around the home. It felt warm, lived in, cozy even, despite the sparseness of furniture. The style resembled its owner: fun but smart.  
  
"Can I get you something to drink? Coffee? Maybe a little wine?" Her hostess asked from behind, drawing her attention away from the design.   
  
"Hot chocolate would be nice," Kerry replied taking the seat on the couch that was offered her.  
  
"Hot chocolate? Ok…let me see if I can find some," Kim said somewhat surprised by Kerry's choice of beverages. "I'll be right back."  
  
Kerry glanced at her surroundings once more. She looked up to find a rich mahogany-stained bookcase hidden away in once of the corners of the room. Upon closer inspection she found the gift she had given Kim. The book; first edition and costing half of her semi-monthly paycheck. But it was worth it, she thought. So worth it just to see that smile on her face.  
  
She found herself standing now, directly in front of the stand, which shelved the glass-encased treasure. Her fingertips stretched out to touch it but then retracted quickly as if it were on fire. Her gaze, now more like an entranced glare, was diverted to the shelf below.   
  
The shelf held a variety of framed candid photos of Kim and other people she didn't know. One in particular caught her eye. Placed in the forefront was a picture of Kim and some younger woman. It had been taken in the forest on what looked like a camping trip. Both Kim and the woman, with honey-colored hair and radiant eyes, seemed happy. Very happy. A smile, which Kerry had seen but a few times, was prominent on Kim's face, forever frozen in time.   
  
"Ah. I see you've found my photo gallery," came a voice from behind. Kerry spun around and received the steaming mug that was being offered to her. With her only free hand (the other occupied with her own cup of hot chocolate) Kim picked up the object of Kerry's attention and genuinely smiled as if just holding the photo brought back wonderful memories.  
  
"Former girlfriend?" Kerry asked inquisitively, a tinge of jealousy evident in her tone.  
  
"No…actually she's my sister," Kim answered setting the frame back in its place and looking into Kerry's eyes, "She's straight."  
  
"Oh," was all Kerry could muster in reply of the personal attack she had inadvertently given. She quickly looked around at the same time trying to think of a change of topic. Across the room there was a guitar leaned against the wall.  
  
"Do you play?" Kerry asked speaking of the musical instrument.  
  
"Hmm?" Kim answered confused.  
  
"The guitar. I see one there and thought you might play," she explained nodding her head in the general direction of the stringed object.  
  
"Still learning," was Kim's reply taking a cautious sip of the beverage in her hand that still hadn't cooled much.  
  
"Would you mind playing something for me?" Kerry asked sincerely.  
  
"Ok," she answered reluctantly. "But you have to promise not to laugh." Kerry's smile relayed her reply and Kim walked away to fetch her instrument. After the guitar was in her hands, she stole a stool from the nearby breakfast counter and set it a few feet in front of where Kerry sat on the couch. Kim looked up at the ceiling, seemingly thinking of what song she would choose to play. After a few moments of deliberation, a light flicked on and eureka spread across her face. She began an intro which sounded so familiar yet ancient, and then her voice was heard:   
  
~ Alas, my love, you do me wrong to cast me off discourteously  
  
Kerry listened to Kim's sweet and clear voice fill the apartment. The tune stirred gears in Kerry's mind. The melody so familiar…  
  
~ And I have loved you oh so long, delighting in your company.  
  
Before the chorus hit the song sought recognition in Kerry's mind. She remembered agonizing over the tricky notes as an eight-year-old girl just learning the piano.  
  
~ Greensleeves was my delight,  
~ Greensleeves, my heart of gold,  
~ Greensleeves was my heart of joy  
~ And who but my Lady Greensleeves?  
  
The smoothness and clarity of Kim's voice rivaled that of any professional singer. Kerry also realized that it wasn't a radio which she had heard in the hall earlier.  
  
~ I have been ready at your hand to grant whatever thou'st would crave  
~ I have which bore the life and land, your love and goodwill for to have  
  
There she stopped and shyly looked up at her lone audience member who met her gaze. Neither said a word.  
  
"Well, this is awkward," Kim breathed after a few moments of utter silence, "I'm not *that* bad, am I?" She blushed self-consciously under Kerry's fierce gaze. Kerry slightly shook her head from side to side as if waking up from a peaceful trance.  
  
"No, no. God Kim, I didn't know you could sing like that. It was beautiful." Kerry complimented making it clear that beyond that she was speechless. Her companion's blush deepened.  
  
"Well, thank you for that," Kim said putting her guitar to rest against the stool. "Now I have something else for you." The blonde crossed behind the couch to an out-of-the-way table which held a magnificent sight. Perched atop it was a miniature Christmas tree elegantly decorated with tiny gold balls and silken ribbon. Kim caught Kerry staring at the small glowing figure.  
  
"I'm not a complete 'scrooge', you know." Kim smiled then turned back to pick up a small present from under the tree. She waved it triumphantly in the air and then retreated back to the living room. She threw herself gracefully onto the couch, landing close to Kerry. "And this…is for you." Kim handed her the delicately wrapped parcel. "I didn't think I'd get a chance to give it to you after, you know, but here. Go ahead and open it."  
  
"Right now?" Kerry said mockingly, repeating Kim's reply from earlier that day. Kim rolled her eyes in response. Kerry carefully unwrapped the gift as to not rip the paper under the scrutiny of Kim's eyes. Kerry lifted the top after the last layer of wrap was shed to reveal a glint of gold in a bed of white fluff. Upon closer inspection with her fingers she found a chain necklace carrying an exotic emblem.  
  
"Well, its probably not as precious as what you gave me but it reminded me of you," she paused, "It's the Egyptian symbol for wisdom."  
  
"Oh Kim, it's gorgeous," Kerry gasped, picking up the jewelry to wear.  
  
"Here, allow me," Kim said with a tinge of sarcasm. She took the piece from Kerry's hands and neared herself. Gently she brought her hands behind the doctor's neck pushing away the short hair that interfered. Kim's cheek rested slightly on Kerry's own and she could feel her heart begin to race.  
  
Kim lingered a moment in her awkward embrace then leaned back to admire her handiwork.  
  
"It's beautiful," Kim replied with a sideways grin.  
  
"Thank you," was Kerry's simple reply.  
  
"I'm not just talking about the necklace either," Kim breathed seriously.  
  
"I know…" Kerry trailed off. "You know, 'we need to talk' is such a cliché, but that's what we need to do," she said quietly, finding her voice.  
  
"You first. I mean I've told you how I feel…and it hasn't changed," Kim admitted looking down to fiddle with her fingernails.  
  
Kerry smiled inwardly at the revelation and then continued, "When you kissed me…oh, I can't even put it into words what I felt. It was a sort of change, a great change. What it made me realize was that I'm ready. Ready to be more than just you're friend." She brought a finger under Kim's chin and lifted until her eyes were level with her own. And then she waited.   
  
"Are you sure about this, Kerry? I really don't want to be hurt again." Kim searched the reaches of Kerry's dark brown eyes to find her answer. Not in her eyes would she find it, but in another form.  
  
Kerry moved the hand which held Kim's chin to rest on her cheek instead. She moved her head and tilted it slightly to meet the blonde in a chaste kiss. It was all the answer Kim needed.  
  
"I can't make you any promises, but I know what I want," Kerry whispered. Kim bit her lower lip, savoring the sweet kiss that still pulsed through her consciousness. Then she smiled.  
  
The smile. The smile that lit her whole face aglow. The smile that could melt an iceberg with its heat. The smile so rare, it was a precious gift to be the recipient of it.  
  
"One more thing. Did you mean the song?" Kerry inquired a smile of her own breaking across her face.  
  
"Of course I did. I do not lie, my Lady."  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Postscript: I deliberately didn't write a proper ending, though I do give it a decent finish. I leave what happens afterwards up to the readers' discretion. Personally, I feel they talked for a bit, shared a goodnight kiss and promises for further meetings (to serve my own evil purposes…can anyone say sequel? I'm thinking disco club…=), and Kerry was out of there and going home a happy woman. But then that's because I'm a good girl. Go Netherlands!  
  
  



End file.
